User talk:FireworksandChimpanzees
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sabrina Grimm page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 21:56, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Mass Clean-Up Hello fellow Grimmians! Grimmsters? Grimms? Argh, what are we fans called? I'm sticking with Grimms! I'm going to spend ages cleaning up this Wiki, there's loads of duplicated pages and categories, moot categories and absolutely lots of stubs! I remember what it was like coming to a scarce Wiki for information on the Sisters Grimm before I got hooked to the series - I literally revelled in any info I could find since The Sisters Grimm is a small fandom. So I'll try to clean it up - bearing in mind that I don't have admin or bureacrat rights, so what I can do will be limited! I'd appreciate the help from anyone who sees this! FireworksandChimpanzees :) (yes, my name is from that moment in Book 3 that you are thinking of) FireworksandChimpanzees (talk) 23:37, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey FireworksandChimpanzees, Thanks for the welcome! Yes, I am a fan of this series - I have been reading it for the past few years. Um, I don't really like doing relationship pages due to obbsesive fans on my home wiki, but if you feel that this wiki needs a "Puckabrina" page, feel free to add it. :P I know how inactive this wiki has been; I've been keeping tabs on it, planning to edit and adopt it, but never really got around to doing so. :P I am glad you filed an adoption request, that will really help you get things into shape once you get the b-crat rights. I'm sure you'll get the rights, too. :) I am currently making a Character template as of now, so that we won't have to use info-boxes anymore. I already made one for the books, and that turned out great. I've been around Wikia for a bit, so I hope you don't mind me poking around the wiki and fixing some of the templatey stchuff. :P Thx! Rchie743 Hi (again)! I am so glad you agree with me on the relationship pages! I had to set up this huge debate that took a month on my other wiki for JUST ON PAGE!! It was insanity, but I deleted it. I know it seems like forever with adopting a wiki. I was on the edge of my seat for one and a half weeks when I did it. You'll get it though; they only really turn people down when 1.) they have about two edits, and want to be an admin 2.) they've only been on for three days, but already have 500 edits and 3.) The admins are still active. So you'll be fine. Yeah, I'm not really techy, but I know how to make templates using one from my wiki that my brother made, then sending it through trial and error. :P It's a bit slow, but it works. It's on Puck's page now. I set it so that ALL of the character's will have the same basic template, so they all have the eye color, hair color, etc. lol, thanks for the congrats.... :P At the rate you're editing, you'll have the next one. :P Rchie743 Okay, hold on, it's not up yet. Some, err, technical difficulties... :P Yes, it was insanity... :P Yeah, I adopted the Psych wiki at the end of Januray of this year, and things have been going really smoothly! lol, I don't mind you asking me for help! I wuv bein' helpful!! :P When I first joined wikia, I , too, was practically glued to my laptop screen... :P I fixed the template, even though I have no idea what went wrong, and it's up on Puck's page now. *checks Puck's page just to be certain* Yup, it's up! :P Sure thing! I'll probably be on for another half hour fixing up some of the other character's pages Rchie743 Yeah, I'm still online... :P I've sort of been doing it on and off.. No, I don't have a pic for Veronica and Jake yet. I was planning to scan them from my copies of the books onto the computer, but if you have them that would be fantastic! I just wanna make sure we can get the best quality possible. Lol, okay, I'll add the pictures.. :P Rchie743 ♥ Leave a Message Okay, great, I'll go flip through the books and find good pictures. My older brother made it for me during my short lived CSS lessons that literally only happened once... :P I can only figure out how to change the colors. :P Here, I found this on Community Central, maybe it will help. Rchie743 ♥ Leave a Message Cya! I have to finish finding pictures while watching this episode of Doctor Who. So far it's actually pretty interesting... :P Rchie743 ♥ Leave a Message I normally don't watch it, but my siblings are practically obsessed with it, so I watch it every once in awhile and make fun of the graphics. :P I believe that the episode was called something like "The Unicorn and the Wasp" or something like that, and it was pretty stupid. :P I like 11 better than 10. Rchie743 ♥ Leave a Message I know, which stinks. He was the best one. And the guy replacing him is 55! I was really hoping it was going to be Tom Hiddleston, but alas, it was not meant to be. Gosh, that would have been so awesome. I would actually watch the show out of free will. :P Rchie743 ♥ Leave a Message Yeah, I think I could do that, but not right now. I'm on vacation at my relatives and for the rest of the week I'll be at marching band camp literally all day long, so I will pretty much be away from the wiki at that time. :P Just a heads up. Rchie743 ♥ Leave a Message Thanks, I will! Marching band camp is a week long camp that our marching band holds so that we can learn our music and half-time routine before the first game. It's 11 and 1/2 hours each day. Rchie743 ♥ Leave a Message